Origines
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Bobby. Sam et Dean traversent le pays pour lui rendre visite. Mais sur le chemin, une étrange jeune femme attire leur attention. Qui est-elle, que veut-elle, et surtout... qui est cet "Adam" qu'elle confond avec Sam ? Wincest.


**Salut, salut ! Voilà un petit OS rien que pour vous, Ô grandes fans de Wincest =D Une fois encore, pas de lemon, mais je me rattraperai peut-être dans "Deux et deux font quatre" sur laquelle je travaille activement (juré TT_TT !)**

**Pairing : Sam/Dean**

**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de Bobby. Sam et Dean traversent le pays pour lui rendre visite. Mais sur le chemin, une étrange jeune femme attire leur attention. Qui est-elle, que veut-elle, et surtout... qui est cet "Adam" qu'elle confond avec Sam ?**

**Disclamer : J'ai acheté les droits de _Supernatural_ récemment ! Si, si j'vous jure ! *sort* On a bien le droit de rêvé, non T_T ? La série appartient encore (et pourvu que ça dure) à Eric Kripke ainsi qu'à _The CW_.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Origines<span>_**

- DEEEAN !

Ce furent les dernières paroles que l'aîné des Winchester fut capable d'entendre avant de chuter du haut de la falaise.

- Dean ! Deeeaan !

- Sam ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux rien faire !

- Alors je sauterais avec lui !

Sam bouscula Bobby et plongea dans le vide, à la suite de son frère.

- SAM !

***FLASHBACK***

_8 heures plus tôt_

- Dean, lève-toi sale flemmard !

- Mmh !

- T'es pas possible comme mec, sérieux ! Non seulement tu passes ta soirée à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, mais en plus il faut que je revienne à l'hôtel pour décoller cette charmante demoiselle de ton corps puant !

- Jaloux ?

- Vas te laver, espèce de pervers sans nom !

- Oh, calme-toi maman, j'ai finis tout mes devoirs, ricana Dean.

- Pas tout à fait mon poussin, tu as oublié l'anniversaire de ton gentil tonton !

Dean se redressa soudain, comme réveillé par un monstrueux choc.

- Merde ! L'anniv' de Bobby ! On a un cadeau ?

- J'lui aurais bien donné ton cerveau pour qu'il examine ce spécimen rare, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ai quelque chose à analyser…

- T'es con… Sérieusement ?

- Une casquette neuve. La sienne commence à faire de vieux os.

- Mouais…

- Ouais, bah la prochaine fois tu te priveras du contact féminin pour trouver un cadeau plus à ton goût.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que t'as avec ça ? Ça te dérange pas autant d'habitude !

- Bah aujourd'hui ça m'fais chier.

- Okaaaaay…

- Bouge-toi, je t'attends dans la voiture.

* * *

><p>Dean grimpa dans l'Impala Chevrolet noire de 87 et mit le contact, non sans jeter un regard désemparé à son frère qui conservait un visage fermé, vide de toute expression positive.<p>

- Bon okay, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu voulais te la faire, c'est ça ? demanda l'aîné.

- Je t'aime, répondit Sam.

- … Hey, Sam. Si tu veux pas répondre, il suffit de le dire. T'es pas obligé de raconter des conneries.

Sam détourna le regard. Si seulement c'était vrai… Si seulement tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie… Malheureusement, ses sentiments pour Dean étaient bien là, et ils ne risquaient pas de s'envoler de si tôt. Le seul bon point dans tout ça, c'était que Dean ne prenait jamais ses déclarations au sérieux et qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout les sous-entendus. Ou peut-être était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Sam ne savait plus où il en était. La seule chose que son cerveau parvenait à traduire en ce moment, était : « Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Bobby et je suis très énervé de voir Dean forniquer avec des pétasses. » D'autant plus qu'il savait que son frère ne ressentait rien pour ces filles, si ce n'était une attirance physique et 2 ou 3 verres de trop. L'attirance physique… Dieu savait à quel point le corps de Sam réagissait à la vue de celui de Dean. Pourquoi la nature avait-elle fait fît du lien de sang qui aurait dû l'immuniser contre une telle tentation ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait que la seule personne qui lui soit à jamais interdite, soit celle qui provoque en lui une telle vague d'émotion ? La peur de le perdre, la joie de le voir, l'inquiétude de lui plaire, le réconfort de sa présence… Pourquoi Dieu s'était-il montré si cruel à son égard ? Détruire sa vie n'avait-il pas suffit ? Encore fallait-il lui ajouter sur les épaules, le poids du plus lourd des pêchers que nul ne pouvait absoudre ? Pourquoi Dieu l'avait-il choisit lui, pour porter tout le mal de cette Terre ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa vie soit détruite par ce simple lien qui signifiait tant à ses yeux ? Pendant qu'il ruminait ses idées noires sans dire un mot, Sam perdait la notion du temps et ne remarqua même pas que Dean s'était déjà arrêté une fois pour faire le plein.

- Sam ?

- Hum...?

- Euh... Ce que tu disais tout à l'heure...

- Je rigolais, s'empressa de répondre l'intéressé.

- Ah, okay, sourit Dean. J'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant !

- Seulement, Dean. Que fera-tu lorsqu'un beau jour une de ces jeunes femmes t'adressera ces mots, et que tu auras envie d'y répondre ? Tu les mets toutes en danger lorsque tu agis comme ça…

- Y'a pas d'risque.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vis avec un rabat-joie qui a raté sa vocation. Pas très sexy pour ces dames.

- Jerk, sourit faussement Sam.

- Bitch.

Malheureusement, cette situation n'avait absolument rien de drôle aux yeux du cadet. Il songea même que si il devait finir en Enfer, avec ceci il le mériterait vraiment...

Les frères Winchester s'arrêtèrent de nouveau dans une petite station du coin pour manger un peu : cela faisait environ 20 km que Dean avait repéré un panneau annonçant la présence d'un fast food dans les environs et qu'il tannait son frère pour s'y arrêter. Ils s'y arrêtèrent donc, à la grande satisfaction de leurs estomacs et commandèrent à manger. Evidement, Dean se laissa tenter par un énorme hamburger tandis que Sam se contenta d'un petit déjeuné plus traditionnel. Ils ne restèrent dans cette petite station, en tout et pour tout, que 20 minutes. Pourtant, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'était suffisant pour que les ennuis leur tombent dessus, et une fois de plus, il ne s'était pas trompé. Alors qu'ils avaient rejoins l'Impala, l'aîné des Winchester remarqua la présence d'une étrange jeune femme qui semblait les suivre depuis un moment. Comme pour confirmer son hypothèse, il le fit remarquer à Sam et ils montèrent, mine de rien, dans la Chevrolet.

Dean conduit sur plus de 10 km et décida finalement de s'arrêter sur le bas côté de la route afin d'interpeler la jeune femme.

- Sam, récupère une arme s'il te plait, n'importe laquelle.

- T'es drôle toi, je fais comment sans sortir ?

- En glissant ta main entre la banquette et la plage arrière, tu devrais atteindre l'intérieur du coffre.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais ta formidable technique qui t'as déjà valu plus d'une paire de baffes de la part de papa...

- Ferme-la, rabat-joie.

- Jerk.

- Bitch.

Malgré son apparente réticence, Sam s'exécuta avec le sourire et récupéra ce qu'il pu.

- Désolé, j'ai attrapé que ça... dit Sam en lui tendant un pieu en sapin.

- Pff... Fais moi penser à organiser ce coffre de façon stratégique, ironisa Dean.

Tout de même satisfait d'avoir sur lui de quoi se défendre, Dean camoufla le pieux dans sa veste du mieux qu'il pu, en en coinçant une partie dans son pantalon. Il sortit enfin de l'Impala et s'approcha de la demoiselle qui avait également garé sa moto sur le bord de la route. Plutôt grande et élancée, sa combinaison de cuir moulait tout son corps et son casque camouflait son visage, si bien que Dean ne pu le voir.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Dean. Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous suivez ?

- Adam, où est-il ? répondit la jeune femme, en relevant sa visière.

- Adam ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom là.

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas apprécier la réponse du chasseur et commença à avancer vers l'Impala, le regard froid.

- Hey, oh ! Vous allez où comme ça ? tenta Dean pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Laissez-moi passer, je veux voir Adam ! Où est-il ? Vous le gardez prisonnier, c'est ça ?

Mais alors que la demoiselle se débâtait contre la force de Dean, le cadet des Winchester sortit de la voiture pour prêter main forte à son frère, fier d'avoir récupéré un revolver dans le coffre. Soudain, la vision de Dean se troubla et il tomba, genoux à terre et les mains sur le diaphragme, tentant de reprendre son souffle après l'assaut imprévisible de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs précipitée vers Sam, avait retiré son casque, avant de lui sauter au cou avec un grand sourire à faussettes sur le visage. Le cadet ne bougea pas, plein d'incompréhension quand aux décisions qu'il fallait juger bonnes à prendre dans cette situation. Il observa donc son frère, à genoux et visiblement blessé, puis la jeune femme pendue à son cou, chaleureuse et souriante... Etait-ce le moment de comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ? Brièvement, Sam tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de la jeune femme mais celle-ci résista, visiblement désireuse de rester ainsi accrochée à lui.

- Euh... Pardonnez-moi, mais... on se connait ? demanda Sam.

- Adam ! C'est moi enfin ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne. Je ne m'appelle pas Adam. Mon nom est Sam.

- Adam, ce n'est pas drôle. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je te cherche partout, j'ai bien crû mourir lorsque tu as disparu !

- Madame je vous le répète, j'ignore qui est ce Adam. Vous vous trompez de personne, insista Sam.

- Oh, Adam mon amour, je suis sûre qu'un baiser t'aidera à te souvenir... répondit pourtant la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

Alors, faisant glisser sa joue contre celle de Sam, elle approcha ses lèvres de sa bouche et tenta de l'embrasser. Cependant, à sa surprise, Sam recula la tête autant qu'il le put et passa sa main sur la bouche de la demoiselle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne vous connais pas, dit-il en forçant à nouveau la jeune femme à lâcher prise.

Mais alors qu'elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'embrasser le cadet, l'aîné vient à sa rescousse et asséna sur le crâne de l'assaillante un grand coup de pieu. Assommée, la jeune rousse sombra dans un sommeil léger, laissant suffisamment de temps aux deux frères de s'enfuir discrètement. Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt après avoir allongé la demoiselle derrière sa moto, de l'autre côté de la glissière.

- T'aurais dû la laisser t'embrasser, suggéra Dean. Elle était plutôt canon.

- Je ne suis pas à vendre, Dean.

Sam était exaspéré par le comportement de son frère. Qu'il couche avec tout ce qui bouge passait encore, mais qu'il tente de faire de lui ce qu'il n'était pas le mettait hors de lui. Sam avait reprit le volant afin de permettre à Dean de se remettre de ses émotion. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque clinquante pour se venger un peu.

- En attendant, elle aura eu le mérite de t'avoir mit K.O pendant une bonne minute.

- Ouais, ricana Dean, amer. Ce qui me conduit à penser que cette fille là, n'est pas une fille normale.

- Allez, ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme peut te battre qu'elle est forcément anormale.

- Sam… Une femme qui nous suit depuis l'Ohio, qui me met K.O avec une grande facilité et qui prêtant te connaitre, sérieusement : ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus aux coïncidences. Et je doute que ce soit une de tes anciennes conquêtes, t'es trop coincé du bulbe pour sortir avec un canon pareil.

- Hey !

Dean ricana, trop heureux de pouvoir chahuter son petit frère.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez Bobby, qui ignoraient tout à fait que les Winchester avaient prévu de lui tenir compagnie le jour de son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque que le shérif Mills vint leur ouvrir.

- Sam, Dean ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Vous allez bien ?

- Shérif ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Et bien, je n'allais pas laisser ce pauvre Bobby passer le cap de la cinquantaine tout seul !

Bobby apparu alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, assit dans son fauteuil.

- Sam, Dean ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Sympa l'accueil Bobby. On est venu pour fêter ton anniversaire. Quoi que maintenant, on ferait peut-être bien de te laisser tranquille, répondit Dean en lançant un regard amusé à la shérif.

Cependant, la représentante de l'ordre protesta à cette idée.

- Non voyons ! Vous avez fait tout ce voyage, entrez ! Le repas est près, allons manger ensemble.

Malgré le regard suppliant de Bobby, les deux frères ne purent refuser. Dean ne le savait que trop : La shérif était vraiment flippante quand elle était contrariée. Ils entrèrent donc dans la bicoque qui leur était si familière et, sous les soupirs discret de Bobby, ils s'assirent à table. La shérif avait préparé assez de viande pour 12 et les Winchester commencèrent à croire qu'elle avait l'intention d'engraisser Bobby jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ils se regardèrent discrètement et ne purent s'empêcher de rire à l'unisson, sûrs d'avoir pensé à la même chose.

- Alors, Sam, Dean, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ? demanda la shérif.

- Oh, rien de bien différent de d'habitude. Un loup garou par-ci, une stryge par-là.. répondit Dean.

En les écoutant, Sam ne put s'empêcher de formuler sa propre réponse dans sa tête : « J'ai passé mon temps à déclarer mon amour à Dean sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et j'ai fantasmé sur son corps à chaque seconde, quoi de plus naturel ? » Mais il s'avisa bien sûr d'ouvrir la bouche par peur de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter. Dean nota alors l'air distrait de son frère et tenta de ramener la conversation à lui.

- Sam a d'ailleurs réussit un coup de maître, hein Sam ?

- Hein ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Hey dis donc, t'es avec nous là, ou pas ?

- Pardon, je réfléchissais.

- Ca t'arrive un peu trop souvent à mon goût…

- Hey, intervint Bobby. Si vous êtes venu pour faire la tronche, merci mais je m'en passerais bien.

- Désolé… répondit Sam, qui se sentit encore plus coupable.

Pour tenter de faire retomber la tension, la shérif se leva avec un grand sourire et suggéra que Bobby ouvre ses cadeaux. Dean encouragea cette idée et fit signe à Sam de sortir le cadeau qu'il avait acheté en leur nom à tout les deux.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Bobby ! sourirent les deux frères en tendant le cadeau emballé un peu à l'arrache.

Le quinquagénaire sourit discrètement et ouvrit le cadeau dont il avait déjà un peu deviné le contenu. Et comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva une casquette toute neuve aux couleurs de celle qu'il portait depuis maintenant 25 ans.

- Ah merci les garçons, c'est vrai que la mienne commence à partir en lambeaux.

- On s'est dit que le jour où elle céderait, il t'en faudrait une autre à poser sur ta caboche d'alcoolo grincheux, ricana Dean.

Tous rirent à cette remarque et ce fut au tour du shérif d'offrir son cadeau. Elle le tendit à son vieil ami et le regarda, impatiente. Mais alors que Bobby s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, Sam sursauta violement en apercevant un homme au fond du salon.

- Cass ?

- Hein ?

Bobby, Dean et la shérif s'étaient retournés vers l'intéressé.

- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Toi aussi tu voulais fêter l'anniversaire de Bobby ? demanda Dean.

- L'anniversaire de Bobby ? demanda l'ange comme s'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. L'homme originel a disparu et Eve s'est enfuit du Paradis pour partir à sa recherche. Je les ai cherché partout, impossible de les trouver. Les anges sont sur le pied de guerre…

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, incrédules. Avaient-ils mal comprit ?

- Attends… L'homme originel ? Eve ? Ils existent vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Castiel ne comprenant pas la raison d'un tel étonnement. Adam et Eve vivent dans le jardin d'Eden, sous les branches d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre monde. Mais récemment, Adam à disparu de façon soudaine et Eve a infiltré un escadron d'anges qui partaient en mission sur Terre dans le but de le chercher. Il faut absolument la retrouver.

- En effet, elle risque de se trouver embarquée dans des histoires malsaines si jamais elle croise un détraqué.

- Oh, ce serait plutôt pour le détraqué qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter. Eve est la créature la plus puissante que Dieu ai créé. Lorsqu'elle a croqué dans la Pomme du Serpent, ses capacités déjà étonnantes se sont décuplées de manière fulgurante. Elle serait bien capable de couper la Terre en deux pour rejoindre Adam.

Soudain, l'évocation du nom d'Adam fit remonter un souvenir récent dans l'esprit de Sam. Il regarda son frère pour voir s'il avait pensé à la même chose. Mais Dean ne sembla pas avoir fait le rapprochement.

- Cass, à quoi ressemble Eve ?

- A quoi elle ressemble ? Et bien, elle a les cheveux rouges, elle est plutôt grande et a les yeux gris.

- Je le savais. Dean, c'est cette folle qui nous suivait ce matin.

- Vous l'avez croisée ? demanda Castiel.

Dean comprit soudain l'enchainement des événements et frappa du poing dans sa main en signe de déclic. Bobby et le shérif Mills, quand à eux, avaient l'impression d'assister à un délire de drogués psychopathes en pleine crise de manque.

- Mais oui ! Le canon qui voulait embrasser Sam !

- Elle a voulu t'embrasser ? demanda Bobby.

- En fait, il semblerait qu'elle m'ait prit pour Adam…

- Q-Que… Catastrophe, souffla Cass.

Sam regarda l'ange, plein d'incompréhension.

- Euh… En quoi est-ce une catastrophe ?

- Sam, écoute moi. Je sais qu'il y a peu de risque, mais il faut que j'en soit sûr…

- Oui ?

- Y'a-t-il quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

- Hein, quoi ? Euh… Quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire. Non, non… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain très inquiet.

- Sam, maintenant qu'elle te crois être Adam, tu ne dois surtout pas tomber amoureux. Eve possède une sorte de sixième sens sur ce plan là. La personne pour qui battrait ton cœur ferait alors l'objet d'une haine incomparable de sa part.

Sam déglutit difficilement. Dean ne songeait même pas au danger auquel il était désormais exposé par sa faute.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Adam, tu dois absolument faire profil bas et rester loin des chasses.

- Mais… ?

- Sam, intervint Dean presque énervé. Tu restes ici et tu bouges pas tes fesses de ce canapé.

- Hein ?

- Castiel et moi on va aller chercher cette détraquée. Toi tu restes ici, c'est pas négociable. Bobby, je suis désolé du bordel qu'on vient de causer, on fêtera ton anniversaire dignement ce soir.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est pas comme si c'était le dernier.

Mais alors que Dean et Castiel s'apprêtaient à sortir de la maison, Sam saisit Dean par le bras et tenta de le retenir.

- Dean… Tu ferais mieux de rester ici.

- On doit retrouver Eve, Sam.

- Crois moi, c'est pas une bonne idée… répondit Sam en détournant le regard.

Dean ne comprit pas la soudaine inquiétude qui semblait ronger son frère cadet. Castiel comprit encore moins le fait que Sam puisse s'inquiéter : il fallait dire que les subtilités humaines lui passaient à des kilomètres au dessus de la tête. Par contre, l'état d'esprit de Sam ne passa pas sous le nez de la shérif qui malgré elle, avait tout à fait comprit les motivations de Sam.

- Bon on y va. Je t'appelle si on a besoin d'aide, annonça Dean.

Puis il sortit sans plus de discours et sans laisser à Sam la possibilité de le retenir plus longtemps. Ce dernier, le souffle couper par la peur, ne parvint même pas à poursuivre son frère pour l'empêcher de partir. La shérif s'approcha de Sam, et alors que Bobby avait quitté le salon pour répondre à un besoin urgent, elle posa une main sur son épaule et ferma la porte. Elle regarda ensuite Sam, les yeux pleins de compassion.

- Tu as mentis, pas vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui parce que tu sais que Eve le déteste.

- …

- Il n'est pas au courant j'imagine.

Mais Sam ne répondit pas. Sa seule réaction fut de poser ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se cacher d'une vérité trop dure à voir. La shérif baissa les yeux. A son grand étonnement, savoir que Sam aimait son frère de cette façon ne la dérangea pas plus que ça. Ca n'avait rien de courant, mais le simple fait de le voir dans cet état suffisait à effacer toutes les réactions négatives qu'elle aurait été susceptible d'avoir.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que Dean et Castiel étaient partit à la recherche d'Eve et Dean n'avait pas appelé une seule fois depuis. Sam était assit sur le canapé, à se ronger les sang, inquiet pour la vie de son frère. La shérif et Bobby l'avaient laissé seul dans le salon à sa demande et le cadet des Winchester commença à faire le balancier, afin de manifester une angoisse poussée l'extrême. Il regardait dans le vide, cherchant à déterminer s'il devait les rejoindre ou pas. Et alors qu'il se décidait à partir à leur suite, un bruit violent retentit dans la cuisine, le faisant sursauté. La shérif et Bobby accoururent dans le salon, croyant à une saute d'humeur de Sam. Mais voyant le jeune homme debout face à eux, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit seule sous leur yeux.<p>

- Castiel ?

- Sam…

L'ange semblait très mal en point et se tenait les côtés tout en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte dans le but de ne pas vaciller.

- Où est Dean ?

- Eve… Elle… Elle l'a enlevé.

- Quoi ?

Mais Castiel s'effondra dans les bras du cadet, laissant ce dernier dans une inquiétude tellement poussée qu'il allongea l'ange par terre et sortit de la maison en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Bobby tenta vainement de la rattraper mais son fauteuil roulant ne lui permit pas de passer le pas de la porte.

- SAM !

Mais le jeune chasseur était déjà partit avec l'une des nombreuses voitures que Bobby gardait derrière sa maison. Il ignorait où il allait ni combien de temps il lui faudrait pour s'y rendre, mais une chose était sûre : il y allait.

Bobby retourna dans la cuisine, rageant contre l'impulsivité que John avait transmit à ses fils. La shérif était restée au chevet de Castiel qui s'était redressé malgré un mal de crâne assez prononcé.

- Saloperie ! pesta le vieil homme.

- Il faut… les rejoindre.

- Comment gros malin ? Sam est partit avec la seule voiture en état de marche !

- Je ne suis pas un ange pour rien, déclara Castiel.

Il se redressa alors et s'approcha de Bobby. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme handicapé et regarda la femme qui le soutenait.

- Pardonnez-moi shérif, je n'ai pas assez de force pour vous transporter aussi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-elle alors qu'elle ignorait tout à fait ce que l'ange allait faire.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent tout les deux sous ses yeux, elle songea que désormais plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sam passa à l'endroit où Dean et lui avait croisé la jeune femme un peu plus tôt, il aperçu l'Impala de son frère aîné garée en contrebas de la route. Il freine alors violemment et abandonna sa voiture en plein milieu de la route avant de traverser la forêt qui bordait l'asphalte. Il couru pendant cinq bonnes minutes toujours tout droit, manquant de chuter à plusieurs reprises, oubliant presque de respirer tant la peur enserrait ses poumons. Une fois à l'autre bout de la forêt, Sam s'arrêta net, suffoquant face à l'angoisse. Il était là, suspendu au dessus du vide, ne devant son salut qu'à la force surhumaine de son ravisseur. Eve l'avait saisit par le cou et le balançait au dessus de la gigantesque crevasse qui se trouvait au pied de la falaise. Sam s'avança, conscient que la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale à son frère.<p>

- Eve !

La jeune femme se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeler. Elle sauta de joie lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Sam.

- Adam ! Oh, Adam ! Mon amour !

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer Dean au sol pour rejoindre son aimé, Castiel et Bobby apparurent aux côtés du cadet. Effrayée par cette soudaine apparition et consciente d'avoir été piégée, la femme originelle bouscula Dean dans le vide et s'enfuit en effectuant un saut magistral au dessus des arbres.

- DEEEAN !

***PRESENT***

_- Dean ! Deeeaan !_

_ - Sam ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux rien faire !_

_ - Alors je sauterais avec lui !_

_Sam bouscula Bobby et plongea dans le vide, à la suite de son frère._

_- SAM !_

Sam n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Courant jusqu'au bord de la falaise, il avait sauté sans même penser aux conséquences.

Dean chutait toujours. Cette falaise lui sembla être interminable et ses yeux fermés renforçaient cette impression de flottement qu'il trouva étrangement agréable. Il ne lui avait pas fallu deux secondes pour comprendre pourquoi Eve avait fait de lui sa cible : son amour pour Sam était tellement débordant de guimauve qu'elle ne devait pas avoir eu de mal à le voir. Mais Dean se contentait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cette façon de finir sa vie lui convenait bien, Sam n'aurait jamais à souffrir de cet amour écœurant que Dean lui portait. Il n'aurait même jamais besoin de savoir que cet amour existait. Oui… Cette façon de disparaitre leur éviterait bien des problèmes à tous les deux.

Mais soudain, un cri émit depuis le bord de la falaise lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Saloperie de bordel de Dieu, Sam ! Sam avait sauté ! Toute cette quiétude dont Dean avait contenté ses derniers instants se mua automatiquement en angoisse maladive. Mais merde ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il saute ? Alors qu'il s'était enfin résigné, alors qu'il était prêt à emporter son amour avec lui dans la tombe, pourquoi Sam avait-il sauté ? Si sa propre mort signifiait la mort de Sam, alors Dean aurait bien sacrifié toutes les vies du monde pour l'éviter. Mais c'était trop tard, ils chutaient tous les deux et rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'atteindre le fond de la crevasse.

Sachant que leur fin était proche, Sam ne put se résoudre à quitter se monde autrement qu'aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Piquant donc droit vers le fond de la crevasse, Sam parvint à atteindre Dean et saisit son bras avec fermeté.

- Dean !

- Sam !

Pas un mot de plus ne leur suffit et, tout deux poussés par un désir commun mais tenu secret, ils s'embrassèrent pour la première et la dernière fois. Fermant alors les yeux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent tomber, soudain terrorisés à l'idée de mourir sans avoir eu le temps de se jurer un amour éternel et sans faille. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de s'avouer les trois mots qui auraient dû changer leur vie lorsque la violence du choc les frappa.

Ils furent d'ailleurs plus qu'étonnés d'avoir ressentit ce choc qui aurait dû éradiquer leur existence. Et leur surprise déjà bien développée n'en fut que décuplée en voyant que la jeune femme responsable de leur malheur les avait interceptés en vol. Mais elle n'était pas seule, un homme ressemblant fortement à Sam les soutenait également. Les deux frères comprirent alors le fourvoiement d'Eve lorsqu'elle avait prit Sam pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Si cet homme était bel et bien Adam, une seule question leur traversa l'esprit : où était-il passé pendant tout ce temps ? Regardant droit devant eux d'une façon digne de deux super héros, Adam et Eve parvinrent, d'une manière qui échappa à Sam et Dean, à remonter la falaise et à en atteindre le sommet avec une extrême facilitée.

- Sam ! Dean !

Castiel et Bobby avaient hurlé, hésitant entre joie et étonnement. Eve posa les deux frères au sol et s'éloigna en signe de non-hostilité de sa part. Mais malgré la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux, Sam et Dean arboraient une expression mitigée, tout deux persuadé de s'être trahit auprès de l'autre et d'avoir ainsi détruit leur lien fraternel et l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Ce quiproquo mal venu jeta un froid entre les deux frères qui étaient chacun convaincu d'être haït par l'autre à cause du baiser échangé (ou « voler », de leur point de vue) auparavant. Fort heureusement, Eve qui tenait à réparer ses erreurs et à se faire pardonner l'horrible situation dans laquelle elle les avait tout deux poussé, vint à leur aide.

- Ils sont réciproques, dit-elle.

- Hein ?

- Ils sont réciproques… vos sentiments.

Castiel et Bobby ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de la jeune femme, alors que Sam et Dean faisait plutôt mine de ne pas comprendre. « Mes sentiments son réciproques ? Comment peut-elle en être sûre ? » voilà ce à quoi pensaient les deux frères à ce moment là.

- Vous êtes idiots, ajouta-t-elle. Si Adam et moi avions mis tant de temps à nous confesser, l'espèce humaine n'en serait qu'à la phase « Australopithèque ».

Adam étouffa alors un gloussement et embrassa sa dulcinée avec fougue. Sam et Dean se regardèrent, les yeux plein d'espoir, et comprirent en voyant la même étincelle dans leur yeux qu'Eve avait vu juste. Alors, sans même se soucier de la présence de Bobby ou de Castiel, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Et comme pour effacer le « baiser d'adieu » ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se promirent que ce baiser là ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Bobby et Cass avaient observé, l'un ayant déjà apprit la nature de leur sentiments auprès du shérif, l'autre tout à fait insensible à l'amour ou à toute forme d'affection. Mais soudain, comme pour cesser une certaines gêne, Bobby s'adressa à Adam.

- Vous étiez passé où, vous ?

Adam, quelque peu heurté par le ton abrupte du quinquagénaire, expliqua alors ce qui lui était arrivé. Il raconta que l'éternité était une chose terrible lorsqu'on vit sous un arbre sans jamais faire quoi que ce soit d'un peu original. Passer sa vie à observer le monde ne lui avait plus suffit, et d'un jour à l'autre, il avait décidé de voyager. Partir à travers le monde, apprendre ce qu'il ignorait, raconter ce qu'il savait, vivre une vraie vie. La liberté. Il avait simplement fuit en quête de liberté, d'oxygène, de nouveaux horizons. Comme Bobby le comprenait… Ce fauteuil lui donnait le cafard.

Après cette brève explication, les Origines comme les appelait Castiel, décidèrent de rentrer auprès de Dieu pour lui suggérer quelques modifications dans l'aménagement du jardin d'Eden. Ils partirent alors tout les trois après voir remercié les Winchesters pour leur aide (si tant est qu'on eu pu appeler ça de l'aide). Ne restèrent alors que Sam, Dean et Bobby, qui se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement briser la glace.

- Je ne sais pas ce que votre père aurait dit à ça, mais je veux que vous sachiez tout les deux, que votre bonheur n'a pas de prix à mes yeux. Et je suis presque content de savoir que vous trouvez votre équilibre et votre bonheur ensemble. J'aurait pas supporté de rencontrer vos femmes, sourit Bobby. Je suis heureux pour vous les garçons, vraiment.

- Merci Bobby, merci…

Les deux amants ne parvinrent pas à exprimer leur reconnaissance envers ce vieil ivrogne grincheux pour cette acceptation qui leur avait parue si franche et aisée. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sam et Dean avaient entrelacé leur doigts et se tenaient collés l'un à l'autre comme un couple formé depuis des années. Bobby sourit de nouveau : ces deux là alors, ils le surprendraient toujours.

- Bon… On rentre ? demanda-t-il.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent et s'accordèrent à la même idée. Se tournant alors vers Bobby, ils déclinèrent l'offre.

- Tu sais quoi Bobby, on est un peu fatigués. On va aller se reposer dans un motel du coin. Mais t'en fait pas pour nous, va retrouver le shérif Mills, elle doit s'impatienter de ne pas te voir rentrer.

Bobby saisit immédiatement le message et remercia les Winchester d'être si compréhensif. Sam et Dean rirent à l'unisson et montèrent dans l'Impala afin de ramener Bobby chez lui. Une fois fait, ils reprirent la route et s'arrêtèrent à un motel quasi désert, tenu par un vieil homme. Ils réservèrent une chambre et s'y précipitèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ce qui en soit n'était pas tout à fait faux : après y être entré, Sam et Dean verrouillèrent le porte et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, ne se souciant que peu du bruit qu'ils faisaient et s'embrassèrent sauvagement. Sam se sentit mourir de plaisir en trouvant enfin la langue de son aîné, celle-là même qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de toucher. Submergé par l'envie et le désir, Dean glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère et embrassa son cou avec fougue. Mais soudain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'étape suivante, les deux amants s'arrêtèrent comme un seul homme et plongèrent chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

- Sam…

- Dean…

Ils avaient la même idée, ils le savaient. Il fallait qu'ils le disent : s'ils ne le disaient pas maintenant, la fierté n'aidant pas, ils ne trouveraient plus jamais le courage de le faire. Alors, en chœur, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et s'avouèrent leurs sentiments réciproques :

- Je t'aime.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent de nouveau. L'aîné caressa la joue si douce de son cadet et l'embrassa encore, déjà secoué par le manque. Désormais c'était sûr, plus rien ne serait capable de les séparer.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que la fin est un peu bâclée (et même carrément), mais je voulais absolument achever cet OS, parce que trop d'idées me passaient par la tête et il fallait que je les écrive ^^<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu =D**


End file.
